It is common practice in the manufacture of cheddar and like types of cheese to produce the cheese in large blocks which are cooled from the manufacturing temperature of about 85.degree. F. to a refrigerated temperature of about 40.degree. F. Cheddar cheese, for example, is often produced in 640 pound blocks. Such large blocks of cheese take several days to cool from the manufacturing temperature of 85.degree. F. to the cold room temperature of about 40.degree. F. During the cooling period, a moisture gradient is established in the cheese. It has been found that there is a direct relationship between the quality throughout a block of cheese and the moisture gradient which is established in the cheese. It has been speculated that the moisture gradient is a function of the cooling rate and the temperature gradient which is established during the cooling period.
It would be desirable to provide a method for studying the relationship of moisture and the temperature gradient throughout a block of cheese. It is not practical, however, to investigate the temperature gradient and moisture gradient in a large block of cheese. Consequently, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for developing a uniform temperature gradient in a relatively small block of cheese and investigating the function of the temperature gradient and the moisture gradient in a block of cheese.